Never Alone Even When You Want To Be
by NightSurgeon
Summary: Quaxo has an unwelcome guest. His name is Mistoffelees. Quaxo also has a problem: he is being posessed be Mistoffelees. On top of that, Macavity is back with a plan to conquer London and eliminate all Jellicles. I'm not good at summaries. REPOST! R&R plz.
1. Goodnight, Quaxo

A/N: Hello everybody! For those of you who have already read this story to the extent that it was, I have now REPOSTED in the third person. It just wasn't working in the first person, and now I can be more descriptive, so here we go!

DISCLAIMER: not mine. Why do people bother with disclaimers it's called FAN. Not stars were beautiful. They looked so happy to be twinkling and shining in the sky. It was a lovely night; pleasantly cool with a light breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. Quaxo scratched his ears and yawned. He loved to come out at night. He'd sit in a tree just outside the junkyard and listen to the night. It was so peaceful and calming. As he lay out on his branch he heard a Pollicle barking. **And they bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Until you could hear them all over the park!**

'Heheh!' Quaxo chuckled at the memory of his first Jellicle Ball. Oh, he thought it had been great fun! Of course, he was just a kitten and only a performer, but he had loved it so much! His mind had already raced ahead to the next Ball when he would be a full tom. He would have to pick his mate.

'Electra.' He thought. 'I like her.' Electra would be a queen in a few months time (around the same time of Quaxo's tomming) so she would be looking for a mate as well. He hoped she would accept his offer. He also hoped that next year's Ball would go better than this year's. It had been an exciting and frightening night, what with the Macavity fiasco... that had Quaxo quite confused, actually, because he couldn't really remember what had happened. He normally had a head for details and an extraordinary memory, but he had been forgetting things quite a lot recently. The blank patched maddened him. The last thing he could remember was someone leading out Old Deuteronomy, Demeter freaking out, and then Macavity! He remembered Demeter pouncing on Old Deuteronomy (!), but then there was Macavity! Out of nowhere! And there was no Deuteronomy! He remembered feeling so hurt, and so angry, but then nothing.

_Quaxo…_

He perked up his ears at the sound of his name. 'Who would be out at this time of night?' he thought. 'Well, apart from myself of course.'

_Quaxo…_

He sniffed the air. He didn't smell a cat, or a dog, or anything for that matter.

_Quaxo…_

'Is someone sitting upwind?' he wondered. 'No,' he thought, 'that can't be it; I can hear them right beside me.'

_Quaxo!_

'Or,' he mused, 'maybe one of the other cats has mastered ventriloquism…yes…that might be it.'

_QUAXO!_

He was suddenly on high alert. Something in the air had changed, he could feel it. He was tingling from the tips of his whiskers to the white of his tail. Something wasn't right.

_I want out, Quaxo…I don't like being cooped up._

Quaxo called out to the cat. 'It must be a cat,' he thought, 'it's probably stuck in something.'

"Where are you?" there was no answer to his question. He sat and listened. Nothing. Not a breath. Quaxo was feeling strange. 'I must be losing it.' He thought. 'Hearing things, forgetting what I was doing for long periods of time; sometimes days, waking up COMPLETELY exhausted…' You get the picture.

_Quaxo, you're ignoring me…_

'Oh, Everlasting Cat, what's going on?' Quaxo's vision started to blur, he felt hysterics coming on. He felt like he was about to collapse. 'Oh, mercy, I'll be found in the morning a raving lunatic, and be carted off to the disturbed cats' home! I don't want to go to the loony trunk!'

_Don't fight it Quaxo…_

'Ow! For the love of mice!' Quaxo was getting scared. He wondered when he had started to hurt. He cried out for someone to find him.

"Victoria! Munku! Tugger! Old Deuteronomy!"

_Mistoffelees._

"Who?"

_Stop fighting me, Quaxo, it's really not doing anything. Don't bother wasting your energy; you'll need it when I'm done._

"W-What are you going to do to me?" He screamed. Pain laced his small frame. His paws felt like they were on fire. 'Stop moving, you stupid ground! Why is everything spinning?' Quaxo felt like he was going to be sick. He felt very tired.

_There you go. You don't have to fight me._

"Yes I do.' He murmured weakly; but he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that he could beat this…this…thing The ground rushed up to meet him. His vision was going dark. He quickly surrendered and passed out.

_I knew you'd see it my way._

And he knew nothing more.

Viola! Chapter one! Redone! w00t. I LUUURVE reviews, so send them along on their merry way please!

P.S. sorry it took so long to get this up, I didn't originally think it would take forever and a day, but anyway.

-acekid


	2. Good morning, Mistoffelees

Here's chapter two after a looooong delay. Sorry about that, by the way.

Disclaimer: look in chapter one, I don't want to write that thing again.

_Freedom!_

A black and white tuxedo tom lay on the ground. He was shivering from ear to toe. His whole body was tingling.

_Too long! Much too long! I'm never staying in that stupid kit's mind fir that long ever again. A month! An entire month! It's a wonder I haven't gone mad! _Mistoffelees shook his head and sighed. He was happy now. Extremely happy. He had three days to do whatever he wanted.

The possibilities! What could he do? Wreak havoc? Create eccentric confusions?

_Oh! _He thought, _something will have to be done about that complete fool Rum Tum Tugger. Cocky bastard. Just because he can sing and prance about doesn't make him super paws!_ But not even the great Mr. Mistoffelees could deny the Rum Tum Tugger had a way with words, more specifically flattery. Ever wonder what made him the feline Casanova? Mistoffelees quite enjoyed his song, he thought Tugger described him to the tee, but no matter; _he needs a wake up call from his cloud nine, _Mistoffelees thought, _hmmm, I'll have to get back to that, but humiliation is a must._

Mistoffelees felt a prickling in his subconscious. _Hmmm, _he thought, _I shouldn't be able to feel the kit's presence. _He called upon his magic and let it flow through his mind.

_Hmm, there. No more prickling. Sleep, little Quaxo, it's my turn. _

Mistoffelees shook out his limbs and eased to his feet. Freeing oneself takes a lot out of a cat, even a magical one. He took an uneasy step forward, determined that he could walk without looking drunk, if a bit woozy, and started toward the junkyard. He was dreaming up magical feats to astound and amaze as he walked.

**Oh, well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees? **No, there wasn't.

Mistoffelees crept into the outer part of the junkyard. He was thankful it was dark; his shadowy coat and soft pads made him the epitome of stealth. He still didn't know what to do with his time; there was the Tugger thing...he still needed to figure that out…but other than that he didn't know what to do. He hadn't let himself out for any particular reason, he just wanted…out. He was cramped, and it was unpleasant.

Out of nowhere he felt the pricking in the back of his mind again.

_My, my, he's rowdy tonight! Normally little Quaxo sleeps right through my little excursions. I wonder what's gotten him so irked. _Mistoffelees let his magic take over, he tried to make Quaxo sleep again, but much to his annoyance, the pricking ascended to a painful throb.

_Go back to sleep, will you! _Mistoffelees thought. _Great Cat, he's being annoying! _It felt to Mistoffelees that Quaxo was shouting in his head.

'What's going on? Where am I? Let me out! Somebody; help!' Quaxo cried. He was so confused and couldn't think straight. (Well, who could if they were locked n there own mind?) Mistoffelees sent a wave of soothing magic to try and calm the hysterical kit, but instead of sedating him, it only agitated him further. Mistoffelees found that REALLY annoying.

'What are you doing to me? Please, stop it, let me go, please!' Quaxo begged.

_Relax!_ Mistoffelees thought/ growled at the boy. _You're dreaming, this is all a dream. You'll wake up warm and snug in your bed; just __**sleeeeep**_ He emphasized the last word, letting magic run through his veins.

'STOP IT!' Quaxo yelped. Mistoffelees shook his head and grabbed for his ears

_OW! Good Heaviside that hurt my ears! Or would it be my mind? Or would it be my mind's ears? That is, of course, if my mind has ears. Or maybe…_never mind. Anyway, it was loud and it hurt.

'Stop, please! This isn't a dream; you wake up from dreams, and I'm not waking up. So, clearly, this isn't a dream!' Mistoffelees didn't know how to argue with that; it was only logic. He probed around in his mind for a weak spot in Quaxo's mental defenses, despite his protests ('Hey! Stop it! Let me go! Etc…)

Mistoffelees found what he was looking for and expelled the amount of energy needed to batter Quaxo's resistance.

_Aha! _Mistoffelees sent the hypnotizing sleep force into his mind.

_Sleep, little Quaxo._

'But let me…'

_All in good time._

'But I don't want to…'

_SLEEP!_

Poor, exhausted Quaxo finally gave in to the comforting darkness leaving Mistoffelees a bit weary. The bizarre mind feud had tired him, but it had by no means been overly taxing to him. He decided to rest briefly and sat down.

As Mistoffelees was resting his mind drifted back to Quaxo. He was an acceptable host, if a bit weak minded. Still, he showed promise. Not that he was saying that his previous hosts (and hostesses) had been inadequate, but he defiantly preferred Quaxo. His build was small, slender and athletic, which made Mistoffelees' job easier.

As Mistoffelees lay on his back he thought over the past years. He's had some pretty lucky breaks. He had spent a cat's life in a tom named Thesteron who, incidentally, was Houdini's cat. Ever wonder why he was dubbed 'The Most Amazing Man In The World'? Well, the greatest magician had something to learn from Mr. Mistoffelees' conjuring turn! He had also spent a life in a queen named Ayesha. Belonged to a man named Erik. Great man…what a horrible tragedy…never mind.

_I won't think about that. _He thought as tears welled up in his eyes.

Yes, two of his greatest forms. He fell asleep on the ground thinking of his past with a smile on his lips. Good night.

Well, there's chapter two again after way too long on my part, sorry about that. I have a question for everybody: what do you want Mistoffelees to do to Tugger?? Let me know, until next time I am signing off. Toodles!

-acekid


End file.
